


But my love, this cannot be.

by fabulouscheesypoodle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brian Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, May have smut, Minor John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Science Fiction, You Have Been Warned, You gotta live for john, brian is a poodle, freddie is fabulous, oops these tags are going out of hand, smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouscheesypoodle/pseuds/fabulouscheesypoodle
Summary: Brian thinks he has a normal life- he works as a professor at a university, spends time with his fiance and parties with his friends. What happens when he meets an old "friend", at a reunion, things go out of hand and he finds himself in a a whole new world where everything is not what it seems?****This is inspired by the book "Dark Matter" by Blake Crouch.





	1. I'm not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> HEyyyy everyone!  
> I'm overwhelmed at the response on my previous fanfic! Thank you all so much <3  
> Cue the discalimer "I own none of these characters and do not want to be intrusive towards their private lives."  
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian, Roger, John and Freddie spend some time together at the Maylor residence. They also find out about a Reunion that is to be held the next day.

Roger was standing in the kitchen, trying to figure out what he wanted to cook for dinner.It was an uneventful Saturday evening. They would have normally been partying, but Brian had to work overtime at the university for the past few days, so he decided Bri would be tired and called Fred and Deaky over instead. Roger would get back from the pharmacy he worked at much earlier than Brian, so he had taken it upon himself to prepare dinner for his beloved.

The phone rang, Roger scurried over to pick it up. 

"Hello, Roger Taylor speaking."

"Rog! It's me."

"Oh Bri!"

"Listen dear, I might be more late than usual. Have some documents to sign and a bit of lecture work to do. If you get sleepy, sleep alright love?"

"Alright Bri. Be safe."

"Will do."

Roger hung up the receiver and sighed, looking at the clock. Brian had been awfully busy lately, he really wanted to spend time with him.

The doorbell rang. Shit. It must be Fred and John. He hadn't prepared anything to eat as of yet. He ran to the door and opened it to let the pair inside.

They exchanged greetings and sat at the table. 

"Uh guys, I haven't prepared anythin-"

"What nonsense dear! You don't have to prepare dinner for us! We'll simply order something. Alright?" Freddie nodded while looking at his husband. he entwined his fingers with his and their rings made a clicking sort of sound.

Roger's heart ached, he wanted Bri to be there with him. He couldn't wait till their wedding, which was scheduled next month.Nor could he wait to spend the rest of his life with his Brimi. 

"Alright Fred, I'll call up the restaurant, what do you guys want?" He held the receiver to his ear.

The boys fed in their orders and Roger put the receiver down. "All done." he said grinning at no one in particular.

"While we wait, why don't we do something?" John said thoughtfully.

"Scrabble!" Freddie and Roger said in unision.

John sighed, getting up to find the box," You both are going down." He winked at the two.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The keys jingled in Brian's hands as he unlocked the door to his home he shared with Roger. He heard quite a bit of screaming coming form inside. He new the voice all too well, it was Freddie, which meant that John would be there too. He smiled and opened he door.

"I know it darling, 'EH' is a word!"

"It is not a word Fred." Roger added with a smirk.

"Exactly! You never listen to me!" John added with a grumpy expression.

"Well then, as the supreme authority of the words association, I declare that 'EH' is a word!"

Roger giggled.

John shook his head violently and got up," I can't play with you two buffoons!" He turned to see Brian at the door, "Brian! Help! These two are annoying me!"

Brian chuckled as he put down his brief case and took off his shoes, "Rog and Fred, don't trouble John." he chided.

"He was the one with those weird complicated engineering related words!" Fred complained like a child.

"At least they are words!" John stuck his tongue out at Freddie, who tackled him to the floor. They rolled around, squirming and fighting.

Brian shook his head, curls bouncing, he sized up to Roger, who was putting the contents of the game back in its box. He hugged and kissed his sweetheart on his blond tresses, "Sorry I'm late love."

Roger returned a kiss on Brian's nose," It's alright baby."

The doorbell rang. The food had arrived. Roger pranced to the door and collected the bags and placed them on the table, trying not to trip over John and Freddie, who had started to make out on the floor of the their house, Brian desperately trying to cover them, as the bored delivery man stood at the door. Ah, the usual scene at the Maylor household.

Roger paid the man, and the four sat to have dinner and chatted while at it.

"There's a party tomorrow!" Freddie hollered with a mouth full of rice, earning a whack from John at the back of his head. "OW!"

"Don't speak with food in your mouth."

"Sorry." Freddie mumbled.

"Speaking of the party, what time is it going to be?" Roger graciously held his hand over his mouth, to prevent his head from being whacked.

"Around 7-ish"

Brian remained silent for a moment, like he was calculating something,"Alright, Rog and I'll be there. Though I might have to leave early, I have lectures the next day."

"Alright professor!" Freddie chimed, earning another whack this time,  from Brian. "OW! Whats with you guys?"

Roger leaned in on the table, he tapped his fingers with a familiar tune on the table "Who all are going to be there?"

"I heard it's going to be some sort of reunion. Remember our college mates?"

Brian quizzed," Like Tim, Mary, Chrissie and all?"

"Yep!" 

"What about Veronica and Dominique?" Roger added.

"Them too, I'm guessing! It's going to be grand!"

"That means that old wanker Paul will be there too!?" Roger added furiously. Paul had tried to ruin their lives at their time in college. He didn't want him to be there too.

"Sadly yes, my dear. What's a reunion without everyone?"

The three others sighed loudly, trying to focus on the good time they would have by ignoring Paul completely.

"Alright then, Deaky and I will see you both tomorrow!"

They walked the couple to the door. "Good night!"

"Good night loves!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Brian could not sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the reunion, it gave him a strange feeling, like he was not supposed to be going there. His instincts told him of apparent danger, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He became so disturbed that his tossing and turning startled the sleeping form next to him.

"Bri what's wrong?" Roger's eyes were clouded with sleep and exhaustion.

Brian felt awful waking his fiance up in the middle of the night. " I'm so sorry Roggie baby, I just can't seem to be able to sleep..you can go back to sleep. I'm sorry I wo-"

He was stopped by a kiss. It was a gentle ,loving kiss with slight undertones of passion in it, Brian realised that he'd been missing out on being intimate with Roger for a while now due to his rigorous schedule. He guided his hands to Roger's slim waist and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. They soon had to pull away to catch their breath.

"Brian baby tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know" his voice faltered. He absentmindedly made swirling  patterns on Roger's scalp and looked distant. " I have a bad feeling about tomorrow's reunion. I can' t seem to put my finger on it."

"Listen my sweet Brimi, everything will be fine, you've got me."

Then it hit Brian. This was what he was worrying about- _losing Roger_. he sucked in a sharp breath. _Of all the things in the world, he had to be insecure about, it was about his sweet beloved baby Rog. He didn't want that stupid wanker Paul sucking up to him tomorrow, he didn't want any of Roger's exes troubling him tomorrow._  

"I don't want to lose you."

Roger sighed,"You can be rather ridiculous sometimes Brimi! I'm not going anywhere! I love you."

"Rog I'm so sorry, I'm can be really stupid sometimes. I love you so much." He pushed the insecurities away and entwined his long fingers with Roger's, engagement ring clicking together. Roger rested his head in the crook of Brian's neck, nuzzling into the older man's warmth. Light snores escaped his delicate pink lips.

Brian watched his lover asleep and compelled his eyes to rest. He wrapped his arms around the small blond and put his warm feet over Roger's cold ones. He ignored the nagging at the back of his mind and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. _I'm not losing you._

 

 

 


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of the reunion, several people are drunk, Brian's antsy feeling refuses to subside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a warning! Don't have a heart attack at the end of the chapter!   
> Also::::: ::::::::: :"I do not own any of the characters or mean to intrude in their private lives."

_[Sunday evening around 6pm]_

"Bri are you seriously going to comb out ALL of the knots in your hair!"

Brian struck a pose, imitating Freddie, "Of course darling, I must look fabulous."

Roger gently slapped Brian's ass, "Sure sure, we're going to be late, we'll probably reach after it's over."

"Alright fine, just gimme a sec." He swiped the hairbrush through his curly locks one last time and put it down.

Roger was sitting on the dressing table, all ready to go, he looked stunning in a tight pair of jeans and a floral t-shirt, unbuttoned right down to his navel. He wore several necklaces and his golden locks fell messily around his shoulders. He. Was. Beautiful.

Roger smirked as he noticed Brian staring at him and leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Brian's lips. They pulled away and Roger said,"Let's leave before you start brushing your hair again!"

Brian grabbed the keys of the car. They walked to their parking spot and Brian climbed into the vehicle's driver seat, as Roger made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. They drove in silence for a while until Roger spoke up.

"Why you looking so tensed Bri?"

Of course Roger had noticed, Brian's shoulder blades were taut and peeking through his thin white shirt he'd chosen to wear and his eyes bore the look of a frightened puppy.

Brain looked at Roger and gave him a pained, but sweet smile "I'm worried your stupid ex will try to flirt with you." 

Roger rolled his eyes and put his hand reassuringly on Brian's thigh,"Seriously Bri, forget them! They'll be liable to get bashed up by me if they even try." Roger flexed his non existent muscles and grinned.

Brian smiled and shook his head, trying to get bad thoughts out.

***

_[7pm at the party]_  

So many people. Brian had never felt more nervous in his life since the time he had his interview at the university he was working in now. People were greeting each other, familiar and unfamiliar faces floated around him. Roger seemed particularly excited as he flitted around, squealing with happiness when he got someone's name right. Brian had not even reached the table his friends were seated on when he met so many people on the way.

"Hello Brian!" a shrill voice called out to him. He turned to see a pretty brunette with long hair.

"Hello Chrissie! Long time!" 

She pulled the lanky man into a hug,"Yes! I've heard you got engaged, somebody is not keeping me informed!" She added lightheartedly.

Brian gave her a shy smile and quickly apologised. "See you around!"

Brian made his way to the table where his friends were seated, John, Roger and Freddie were already seated. 

"What took you so long dear?"

"Ran into a few people on the way. So many people are here! It's a bit overwhelming." 

"You're right dear. John and I spotted that prick Paul too. He's awfully drunk at the least and he's getting handy with most of the people here. we must protect Roggie boy over here."

Roger stuck his tongue out at Fred and said,"I can take care of myself." He proceeded to sit on Brian's lap. He lit a cigarette and took a few swigs of beer. Freddie and Roger loved to get shit-faced at parties, whereas Deaky and Brian would make sure they ended up home safely. It was always like that. Brian avoided drinks the entire evening and kept an eye out for certain *cough* people *cough*.

The first mischance of the hour came a few hours into the party where Paul tried to force Roger to dance with him and Roger simply pushed him away, every time he came close. Brian approached the wanker.

"Hello Paul."

He looked giddy and his eyes scornful and seething. like he was devising some sort of horrid plan to sweep the sweet blond out of his arms. :":Hello Brian." his lip curled inwards, like Brian's name was the most awful thing he ever said.

Roger serenaded into the conversation and flung himself into Brain arms, forcing the older man to carry him bridal style. Paul's expression changed from hatred to disgust.

"You got the blond whore, it's your loss." 

Brian fumed, "Don't you fucking dare speak a damn word about Roger."

"Or what _professor , you'll throw me in detention? "_

"You're an asshole Paul, you're the one who broke Rog's heart by cheating on him! Who's the whore now? Besides you spread awful rumours too, you ruined our life at college. If there's anyone to be thrown out of here, it's definitely you."

Paul barreled towards Brian, fuming. Brian moved out of the way and he heard crashing and screaming behind him. He didn't see Paul at the party after that.

_[11pm]_

"Roger it's quite late dear. Shouldn't we-"

"But Briiiiiiii I want to dance. Pleaseeeeee" He made sad puppy dog eyes and pleaded to Brian. 

Brian looked over to Deacy, who seemed to be having a hard time with Freddie himself. "Deaks, will you get Rog home? I'm getting a bit late.."

"Sure thing Bri. Night!"

"Night!" He felt a bit bad for Deaky, who'd have to deal with the two drunkards.

As he walked towards the door he heard someone behind "Brian!"  He turned to look, it was a man with short ginger-blond hair. Brian couldn't recollect his name, although he had a slight feeling he'd seen him in the newspapers recently.

The man reached his hand out,"Forgotten me already! We used to do research together!"

_Tim._

"Oh Tim! You've changed quite a bit!" Brian grasped his hand and shook it gently. 

"Drink anything tonight?"

"Not really"

"Then you must have at least one! It's on me alright!" Tim waved to the bartender and placed an order for two extremely strong drinks, even before Brian could politely refuse. Oh, what had he gotten himself into, he had lectures the next day!

"Tim reall-"

"No no it's alright it's on me, I must treat you for the award I've won!"

"Award?! Oh right, _that's where_ I saw you, you received the honour for exemplary research on astrophysics and interplanetary dust! I read your paper on that!"

"Yes!" Tim said, eyes glittering in excitement.

Brain was genuinely happy for Tim. He wondered if he had pursued his career in that direction, he would have been honoured with that prize! But then he wouldn't have met sweet Roger and live the calm life he was living now.

"I'm so happy for you Tim!"

Tim smiled. The drinks arrived. Brian could not refuse. They were slowly getting drunk.

"To be honest, I always thought you's be the one with the papers and awards."

"Really?" Brian was intrigued.

"Of course, everyone knows you're smarter than I am."

Brain shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to concentrate on how he was going to get home this drunk.

"Do you see yourself as a professor or a research scientist?"

"I-"

" I always see myself as the one who pursues fundamental scientific questions. Passing knowledge to other people fails to interest me. It's always research first. then people."

Brain noted the annoyance in Tim's voice, he laughed "Are you annoyed with me Tim? It sounds like I let you down."

"I've taught at many places. I've met the smartest people. Brian, you could have changed the world if you decided to go on the path I took, Instead you're a boring old professor who's engaged to some blond fellow."

Anger bubbled in Brian's chest. "That blond fellow is Roger, and I'm perfectly happy the way I am. We all can't be superstars like you Tim," he spat out.

"Not if you give up."

Brian finished his whisky and got up. "Thanks for the drink." He sternly said and turned to the door.

He could only see red. How dare Tim tell him what to do! He was perfectly happy with his life! There was nothing that could ruin that. He was slightly giddy from the drinking and he decided to walk home. However, as he walked several thoughts flooded his mind, he shouldn't have left Deaky alone, he shouldn't have left Rog alone and he most certainly shouldn't have had the drink Tim gave him. Despite having left the party, the antsy feeling in his stomach did not leave. He staled down the road, ever so slowly, wrapped up in his thoughts. His curly hair bouncing slightly at his every step.

He was so muddled in his thoughts, he veered off the pavement, onto the street.

He turned to the sound of rubber screeching on the tarmac and saw a black SUV hurtling towards him.

Everything was suddenly black.

 


	3. Things Take a Slight Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has been abducted by a strange man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the very late update on this work!!  
> Exams are killing me :( (they're finally over though, yay!)  
> There are little warnings in this chapter: tiny reference to rape.

Brian opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain spiking up through his side. His head throbbed and the metallic taste of blood refused to leave his mouth. It took him a while to register his surroundings. It seemed like he was in the black SUV that had collided with him when he drunkenly veered off the pavement. He was lying down on the backseat, legs hunched up to his chest and hands tied behind his back. He threshed about wildly, trying to free himself from the bondage. He tried to scream, but it was of no avail because his mouth was gagged.

The driver in front seemed to notice this, he stopped the vehicle on the side of the empty road, opened the back door.

Brian studied his kidnapper, he had a tall lean frame and long curly hair just like his. However his facial features were hidden by a strange geisha mask.

"If you scream for help or try to do anything funny I will blow you brains to bits. Do whatever I tell you to do.Understand?" The man's voice a low and gravelly. He pointed a rather terrifying -looking gun at Brian's chest.

Brian gulped and nodded. He was in no position to fight this strange man. He had nothing to give him. His abductor caught a handful of his curls and yanked Brian towards himself, earning a painful whimper from Brian's gagged mouth.

"Listen up, I'm going to untie you and you will get in that drivers seat and drive. If you scream for help, I'll make sure you watch the slow end of your lovely friends, especially the blonde one. I know a lot about you **,** Brian May, it's almost like I _am_ you"

How did he know so much about him? Was he a stalker? Brian gulped and ceded to his commands. He wouldn't let his friends fall in harms way.

The coarse rope untangled from his arms and was replaced by the death grip of long nimble fingers of his abductor. He was dragged to the drivers seat, gun trailing at his temple.

"I'll tell you where to drive. No funny business." The strange man gave him directions.

They proceeded to a part of town that was not very far from his home. Brian wondered if he could escape and return home. Judging from his condition, slightly inebriated, he might just end up being hit by another vehicle.

The car stopped at an open plot with the ruins of an old factory. The masked man flung the door open and signaled Brian to get out of the car. Brian's limbs were like jelly and he could barely stand up. Had it not been for the barrel of the gun digging into his back, he would have slumped down on the ground, trying to believe it was a bad dream.

"Take off your clothes."

What? Did he hear that right? Was he going to rape him? Brian felt the alcohol in his stomach rise and he felt sick.

"Do as I say." The man twisted his arm and earned a yelp from Brian.

Anger grew in Brian's chest. He reconsidered the urge to turn and smack the living daylights out of the man. However, not only did the man have a loaded gun but also the man was in the possession of sensitive information about his loved ones, he would never let them get hurt, even if it were for him to strip bare.

He worked the clothes off his body, leaving his underwear on, which the man 'graciously' didn't tell him to take off.

Brian felt naked. Exposed. Vulnerable. Mostly he felt disgusted at going through such a frightening situation. Nobody deserved to be treated the way he was being treated.Had he been in a better condition, he would have knocked his abductors brains out. For the time being, he played along with his abductor's wishes.

"What time do you have college lectures tomorrow?"

Odd question. But Brian answered cautiously " One in the morning and two continuous in the evening."

Footsteps from the building echoed behind him.

Two men in geisha masks appeared.

"Sir, what do we do with him?"

"The box." The man replied.

"But sir..There aren't enough vials left.."

"Fuck that shit. I don't care. Not like I'm going anywhere."

"Alright sir."

Brian was slowly losing consciousness as the two men lifted him and dragged him into the ruins of the building.

He was placed on the floor and a needle was pushed into his forearm.

The last thing he saw was one of the men taking off his mask, revealing the blurry features of a familiar, mustached face. He slowly slipped out of consciousness as he thought of his love, Roger waiting for him with bated breath at home, wondering where he had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bri has no idea what's in store for him...  
> Thank you for reading my lovies!  
> Kudos and comments mean the world to me! <3  
> xx


	4. Warm and Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's world is turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihi,,, I'm sorry I take so long to update~~~  
> Warnings for this chapter: mentions of blood and vomiting

"Check his oxygen and run a few checks over the bodily wounds. Make sure they don't become septic."  
"Alright Doc."  
  
Hazel orbs fluttered open and Brian looked at a strange white room with beeping monitors around him. A few tubes carrying liquids were attached to this body. His head had a dull pain which sized up every few minutes but otherwise he felt fine.  
He craned his neck towards the voices and spotted a man with a white coat at the door talking to a nurse.  
"Doctor! He's awake." The nurse waved towards the bed.  
The doctor had a kind face and it crinkled sweetly when he smiled.  
"Dr. Brian May! You're finally back! Don't worry now, you're in safe hands. I am Doctor Jim Beach by the way, but you can call me Doc Miami! How are you feeling?"  
  
'Dr Brian May? ' when had that happened? He'd left his PhD course long ago. He tried to speak but his throat was dry as parchment paper.  
  
Doc Miami frowned. "Jim would you bring water for Dr. May please."  
  
The nurse's name tag read 'Jim Hutton'. Wait a second. Jim wasn't a nurse. He worked at a hair salon as far as he remembered. This was because Freddie almost tricked him into getting his hair cut there. He'd never forgotten that.  
  
"Jim? Weren't you at the reunion?" He croaked coarsely.  
  
"Dr. May I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." The flustered nurse answered.  
  
Doc Miami frowned slightly and gave Jim a worried look.  
  
At this Brian began to panic. Was he forgetting something? Did he get into some horrible accident and fall into coma?  
  
He felt his left ring finger, to check whether the familiar cool metal would graze his fingertips.  
  
Nothing.  
There was no ring. Just a faded mark of it on this flesh. The emptiness made him uneasy.  
Where was Roger?  
  
" Where is Roger?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dr.May, but we do not know who you are talking about."  
  
Brian felt his heart clench and he gripped on to the sides of the hospital bed.  
  
"Where is he?" He growled peering into the doctor's eyes.  
  
"Dr. May it will take you some time to recover from the tra-"  
  
"WHERE IS ROGER!?" Brian yelled and yanked the tubes that were in his arm, managing to tear a searing cut in his arm. His blood gushed out of the wound. He reached for the handle of the door when a needle was plunged in his spine and he fell, blood pooling around him.  
  
***  
"Bind his upper arms, so he is unable to hurt himself like that again. And all other medics move out of the room please."  
  
Brian opened his eyes groggily.  
  
There were sound of feet shuffling and the closing of the door. Then the same voice spoke up.  
  
"Pleasure to see you awake sir."  
  
Doc Miami was seated on the chair next to Brian's bed.  
"We have scanned your blood for any biohazards or radiation defects. There seem to be no defects. You are cleared from quarantine. Here take this."  
  
He handed over a plastic bag with a set of keys with his name marked on them in black ink.  
  
Suddenly, a sepulchral voice boomed out of the speaker in the room, " Ward 39, Brian May please report to room 7."  
  
Doc Miami frowned, "Looks like you'll have to wait till you're able to access your room. Shall we? They might be waiting for you."  
  
Brian titled his head, his mind was still groggy after the effects of the drug. He felt the restraints on his arm loosen and he got off the bed slowly.  
The world seemed to be titling to one side and the doctor was kind enough to steady him upright.  
  
They passed through silent corridors and winding staircases.  
Room 7 was scrawled on a steel plate on the laminated door in front of them. Doc Miami handed over a small adhesive disc to Brian.  
"Place this on your arm, I'll be able to access your vitals in case anything goes wrong."  
"But where am I going?"  
"They're going to debrief you."  
"But..."  
"Just make sure you don't say something against protocol."  
Brian stepped into the room and his eyes we're blinded by the garish illumination. Somehow, he knew the person interviewing him.  
The man gave him a wonky smile, "Hi, I'm Freddie Mercury, and I will be your interviewer this afternoon."  
  
***  
  
The roars from the audience on the other side of the plexiglass were deafening.  
All he could hear we're chants of his name.  
  
"Please have a seat dear, we can get started."  
Brian sat on the rotating chair. On the table lay a laptop, two steaming cups of coffee and water.  
  
Freddie propped his elbows on the table, speaking into the mic, " Today, locals found Dr. Brian unconscious in the abandoned hangar. We retrieved his unconscious form and after spending time under quarantine, here he is with us now."  
  
Brian was lightheaded. He was quite sure that Freddie was not an interviewer. But he had been quite sure about some things- look how they turned out for him. He wasn't even sure about himself anymore.  
  
The audience was cheering and applauding endlessly.  
  
Freddie smiled, "They've been enthusiastic today. After all, you're the only one to have returned."  
  
Brian had no idea what he was talking about. He clutched the glass of water in his hands and took a long drawn sip from it, the coldness giving him comfort.  
  
"Do you know how long you were gone?"  
Brian shook his head, curls bouncing.  
"Twelve months."  
Brian's head throbbed with a dull and uncomprehending confusion.  
"Are you surprised?"  
Brian gulped, "Maybe."  
"Well then. Tell us about your time there! How was it? What did you do there? We want the juicy details, _we want it all!_ " Freddie made ridiculous hand actions while saying this.  
Upon seeing Brian's confused expression, Freddie said, "Take your time dear. This might be hard for you."  
He clutched his head, "Uh..."  
"Okay let's make this easier, what's the last thing you remember?"

The Bar.

"I was meeting some old friends. At a bar."

Brian tried to remember the night before.  
Reunion.  
Freddie and Roger were drunk.  
Deaky was trying to control the two of them.  
Brian had classes the next day.  
Tim.  
Drinks.  
Cars.  
Geisha masks.

Brian tried to take in the absurdity of it all. He was beginning to think it was some sort of drug-induced imagining. He could hear the faint beeping of a monitor outside the room. 

"Brian, Miami tells me your vitals are becoming elevated."

But Freddie's voice seemed like it was light-years away. 

Was he being messed with? Was he some lab rat? He was tempted to ask whether it was so. He glanced at the audience. Through, the plexiglass he saw two heavily armed men near the front rows. And unlike the rest of the audience, they weren't smiling.

"Brian."

_Suddenly he was naked and helpless._

"Brian"

 _Suddenly he saw John's comforting smile_.

"Brian"

_Suddenly he heard Freddie's rich laughter._

"Brian"

_Suddenly he was cuddling Roger in the comfort of their shared bed._

"Brian!"

He wasn't the man they all thought him to be. He wanted to yell his lungs out and tell everyone seated that they had got the wrong person.

 _Stick to protocol_.

  
Brian let out a confused yelp," Fred, can we have a break?"

Freddie frowned at the nickname, "Alright dear. Looks like we'll continue in a while."

They left the room, Doc Miami was waiting patiently outside. 

"How'd it go?" he asked, kind eyes crinkling at the edges. 

Freddie answered, "Well, I suppose he is still in trauma. It might have not been a good idea to put him up there today. Nevertheless, the audience was delighted to see him!"

Brian let out a shaky breath, "Freddie, do you happen to know anyone by the name Roger Taylor or John Deacon?"

The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes at Brian, " I don't know this 'Roger Taylor' you are talking about. But I know John, he's our head engineer, joined quite recently actually. How do you know him?"

Brian's heart ached- this was not the Freddie he had known.

All Brian wanted to do was throw up, the persistent nauseating feeling of being out of place lingered in the recesses of his mind. He was afraid that his doubts about this place were turning out to be true. 

"Doc, where's the bathroom?"

***

He'd completely ignored Freddie's question. He couldn't bring himself to answer. As Miami guided him to the bathroom, he noticed the walls had 'Staffel Quantum labs and Co' written on them.

Brian peeled off the vitals tracker from his arm and entered the bathroom. He hunched himself over the toilet, retching alcohol,water and bile. The acrid taste of the alcohol reminded him that the night before was true and he wasn't going insane. 

Once again, Miami waited patiently outside.  

Brian spotted the small window above the commode. It was large enough for him to fit through. He stood up on the seat, wiping his mouth, ignoring Doc's persistent calls-

"Brian are you alright? Why aren't you responding? I'm coming in."

The door rattled.

Brian's feet hit the pavement below. His ankle spasmed in pain, but he didn't stop. 

He ran blindly, without any place in his mind. Just wanting to get away from the lab. Maybe if he ran enough, the nightmare would end and he'd be safe at home.

_Home._

_That's where he would go: Home._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! <3  
> Till now, what may be going on with Bri might not be clear as yet- hopefully it'll be clear after the next two chapters.  
> If you guys have any questions- I'll be glad to answer in the comments!  
> Also- tags and archive warnings may change~~  
> Much love!  
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me! Thank you my lovies! <3


End file.
